


Avatar State

by Blackpaw29



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, Avatar State, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Implied Smut, Korrasami - Freeform, cuteness, yip yip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpaw29/pseuds/Blackpaw29
Summary: Asami has a secret fantasy. Set several years after the show finale





	Avatar State

It had been a good night, a rare dinner and catch-up for Team Avatar. Bolin and Opal, married, at last, Mako still married to his desk. Beverages were consumed, possibly to excess, Bolin and Korra cleared the surrounding tables when they reprised their infamous belching competition. Mako declared Korra the winner after her final thunderous eruption shattered the windows, leaving Opal and Asami in a fit of giggles, incapable of judging. They hurriedly paid the bill and damages with a generous tip, in the hope Lin wouldn’t get a complaint and tear them a new one the next day, then swayed off home.

All in all, Asami felt decidedly happy. And tipsy. And randy. She draped herself on Korra, gazing closely into those beautiful blue eyes with a slightly unfocused smouldering look. A secret fantasy seemed all too possible now.

"Spirits 'Sami … you are so beautiful, I love you so much"  
"Do The Thing!"  
"Errrr … What?"  
"I … hic … want the glowy eyes"  
"Asami Sato! The Avatar State is not a rocket booster for our sex life!"  
"But its ok is for cheating on excessive eructation hexplusss ... plosions? I saw you!"  
"Completely different! Southern Water Tribe honour was on the line"  
"Pretty sure I have Tenzin’s number handy somewhere – something about ‘Toying with a dangerous power’?"

"AVATAR STATE YIP YIP!"

* * *

"Kya, could I see you in private"  
"Of course, Asami, just sit here … No? Bit stiff? Pull some muscles sparring?"  
"... personal ... and I really don’t want to talk about it. Could you heal me and no more said? Please?"  
"You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone blush that particular shade before"  
\- "YIP YIP?!"  
"Spirits kill me now"  
"I'll make some ice".

* * *

"Is all your luggage loaded on Oogi Kya?"  
"Yesss Tenzin"  
"It's been too long since we've visited mother, she'll be delighted"  
"It has been a while, and I have professional matters I want to discuss with her"  
"Ikki, Meelo? Very well then – YIP YIP Oogi!"  
"MUM! AUNT KYA IS CHOKING!"

* * *

"Kya, so good to see you"  
"And you Mum, how are you doing?"  
"Oh much as you expect at my age. A bit slower and stiffer, these old joints feel the cold … that's funny?"  
"No! sorry mum, you just reminded of Korra and Asami, you would not believe what they got up to - Asami hasn't been able to look me in the eye for weeks."  
"Well fill me in on our favourite Avatar Couple, I'm sure it couldn't any worse than Aang and I"  
"…. And you wouldn't believe the colour Asami blushed! I've never seen anything like it"  
"Mum? Are you ok? Say something! breathe! You're turning a weird … familiar colour …"  
"MUM!"  
"yip yip darling …"


End file.
